Le dragon apprivoisé
by kalhana
Summary: one shot Quatre désir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et il est prés à tout pour l'avoir


****

Série : Gundam wing

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Chapitre : Chapitre unique

****

Genre : c'est un 4x ? (pour le suspense) et attention contient un lime, OOC de Quatre et de son ? C'est donc un PG-13

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : Gundam wing n'est pas à moi (T_T) et je ne fais aucun bénéfice (tant mieux, comme cela j'ai pas d'impôts à payer).

****

Le dragon apprivoisé

La guerre était finie depuis maintenant un an, las armes et armures mobiles ont entièrement disparue de la zone Terre Colonies. Les Preventers veillent à la bonne conduite de tous et les pilotes de gundam sont retournés à la vie civile pour la plupart ou travaillent encore avec les Preventers.

****

Résidence Winner L4

Quatre Raberba Winner porta distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux longs et soupira légèrement. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le désirait. La Winner corp. se portait à merveille mais sa vie privée était déserte et cela commencer vraiment à le miner surtout qu'à la fin de la guerre, il était sur de mettre la main sur lui ! Cependant, il avait fait sa route et le jeune PDG attendait le bon moment pour lui faire la proposition. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps sans craquer, mais il avait sous-estimé la force de caractère du jeune homme et maintenant il regrettait sa tactique d'attente, mais qui sait, peut-être aurait-il bientôt des nouvelles de lui, ce qui lui permettre de faire ce qu'il désirait ardemment. Une chose était sure dès qu'il serait en sa possession, il rattraperait le temps perdu, cela était un fait et non une hypothèse ce qui fît sourire le jeune blond.

Un son de frappe à la porte de la bibliothèque où il se trouvait, le ramena à la réalité.

-" Entrez " lacha-t-il

Un homme qu'il reconnut comme son espion auprès de la créature de ses rêves entra dans la pièce et s'inclina devant lui.

_ " Maître Quatre, il est prés, c'est le bon moment. "

Quatre sourit presque férocement, enfin après tout ce temps, il était enfin à lui !

-" Bien Ali, tu peux y retourner… " 

L'homme à l'imper fut ravi enfin Maître Quatre lui permettrait de rentrer, il s'apprêta à sortir quand la voix de son maître se fit encore attendre :

-" Quand tu seras là-bas, tu diras à Yousouf de venir, nous avons des préparatifs à faire. "

-" Bien Maître ! "

Ali s'inclina, sortit de la pièce et se précipita au spacio-port le plus vite qu'il put, car, pour que son Seigneur ait ordonné que Yousouf vienne en personne, c'était que cet homme aurait une position importante d'ici peu. Ali remercia Allah d'être un simple eunuque. 

****

Résidence Winner L4, le lendemain

Un homme grand portant une longue djellaba, montait les marches menant aux appartements privés de son Seigneur. Yousouf portait sur son coté gauche, un long cimeterre aux armoiries de la famille Winner qu'il servait depuis son plus jeune âge. Il frappa à la porte et entra quand on le lui ordonna. Il vit le jeune maître Winner à sa table de travail, plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme dossier.

-" Maître Quatre, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. "

Le jeune blond releva la tête et se mit à sourire de ravissement

-" Déjà ! Tu as fait vite ! C'est très bien ! Approche et assis toi. "

L'Arabe au cimeterre s'exécuta.

-" Bien Yousouf, je vais être direct. Je désire plusieurs choses de toi. La première : c'est que tu me fabrique une porte en ébène avec ce dessin dessus et que tu la place dans le grand atrium. "

Quatre tendit une feuille et continua son discours sans remarquer la surprise de son interlocuteur.

-" La deuxième chose c'est que tu apprêtes un novice. "

Yousouf fît apparaître un sourire sur son visage et dit d'une voix calme :

-" Mon Maître a trouvé un de ses favoris, je suis ravi pour vous. "

-" Oui, tu as compris. La porte que tu dois fabriquer est celle qui conduira à ses appartements et la préparation c'est pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise une fois qu'il y vivra. "

-" Dois-je prévenir les autres habitants ? "

-" Hum… oui, préviens le Harem que j'ai trouvé un favori, et que selon ce rang, ils devront tous le servir. Je compte sur toi Yousouf ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir nommer chef du Harem. "

****

La Terre, Londres, au même moment

Wufei quitta le bureau général des Préventers et se dirigea vers sa moto. Il l'enfourcha et mis le contact. Il partit à toutes allures. Arrivé au pied de son immeuble, il coupa le contact et se dirigea vers celui ci après avoir mis l'antivol. Il grimpa les trois étages, ouvrit la porte et retira sa veste qu'il pendit au portemanteau mural, il défit la cravate de son uniforme et la déposa sur le comptoir de sa cuisine américain. Il porta son regard sur son fauteuil préféré où il se rendit, après avoir attraper un coussin de soie rouge qui décoré son canapé. Il se laissa choir sur le fauteuil et s'y recroquevilla afin d'éviter que ses larmes ne se mettent à couler. Mais c'était peine perdue, elles sortirent de ses yeux en amande et dévalèrent la peau matte et soyeuse de ces joues. 

Nataku, qu'il détestait sa vie et ses prises de décisions perpétuelles. Comme la vie était simple pendant la guerre, Heero concevait les plans avec Quatre, et, Duo les critiquait, mais, jamais il ne devait faire tous tout seul, il ne devait pas diriger seul. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette promotion? Obéir, c'est si facile et avoir un ennemi à abattre aussi, mais, devoir choisir sans être sur de rien, commencer doucement mais sûrement à lui peser. Il allait devenir fou s'il ne faisait rien contre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas changer sa peur de prendre des décisions. Elle était apparue au moment de la mort de Meiran, sa décision lui avait coûté la vie ! Depuis, il bloquait dès qu'il devait prendre une décision seul, même pendant la guerre sa volonté de travailler seul venait du fait que Maître O lui envoyait des missions dont le plan d'action était déjà écrit, il n'avait qu'à obéir et c'était tout. Bien sur, les autres pilotes n'en avaient jamais rien su, sinon le Shazi d'américain ne l'aurait pas laissé tranquille.

Wufei, essuya rageusement ses larmes, se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il tira un lourd volume. Il se laissa glisser contre le meuble et ouvrit l'ouvrage et il observa les photos de ses camarades avec nostalgie. Nataku, qu 'est ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer !

****

La Terre, Londres, Deux jours plus tard

Wufei quitta le bureau dans les mêmes conditions que d'habitude la déprime était aux portes de son esprit et il ne savait plus quoi faire à part démissionner mais pour quoi faire, il était un soldat et rien d'autre. Il savait faire la guerre et c'était tout !

Il grimpa ses escaliers en pensant déjà à son coussin de soie et son fauteuil, cependant quand il arriva sur son palier, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Quatre était là et semblait attendre son retour debout sur son paillasson. Wufei resta figer à observer l'homme en face de lui, car une chose était sur c'était que Quatre avait changé. Son corps avait grandi et pris du volume tout en muscle d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Le blond dut sentir son regard car il se retourna d'un bloc et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Wufei et se mit à sourire.

-" Wufei, tu m'as manqué ! "

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Le Chinois ne sut pas quoi faire alors il murmura :

-" Winner "

-" Oui, c'est moi, mais tu sais, je préfère que tu m'appèle Quatre. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? "

-" Bien sur, excuse-moi. "

Wufei ouvrit la porte et laissa passer l'Arabe.

-" Bien, pourquoi es-tu là ? "

Le blond eu un sourire et transperça du regard le Chinois et lança d'une voix calme et dominatrice depuis le milieu du salon :

-" C'est pour te faire une proposition que je ne te ferais qu'une fois. Si tu dis non, je ne t'en reparlerais plus, si tu dis oui, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Est-ce que tu comprends ? "

Quatre vît alors l'ex-pilote 05 être plongé dans la perplexité la plus totale, il avait fermé la porte de l'appartement mais il tenait toujours la poigné. Il secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et qu'il pouvait continuer.

-" Bien. Je te propose une vie de douceur couper du monde. Tu as 24 heures pour y réfléchir. Voici le téléphone où tu donneras ta réponse, si tu n'appèles pas, cela sera considéré comme un non. Tu n'auras qu'à obéir aveuglement aux ordres donner par la personne qui répondra. Avant de partir, je te donne un aperçu de ta vie si tu acceptes. "

Quatre s'approcha de Wufei pris entre ses doigts son menton qu'il releva et il embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Puis il ouvrit la porte et partit. Le Chinois resta figé une carte de visite avec un numéro de portable imprimé dessus dans la main.

****

Appartement de Wufei, 23 heures plus tard

Le dilemme était affreux ! La vie que proposait Quatre était ce qu'il attendait : plus de choix, vivre sans se soucier de rien cependant il hésitait encore et plus que une heure avant que la proposition ne se termine.

Wufei attrapa un blouson et ses clés de moto faire un tour pourrait peut être lui faire du bien. Il descendit les étages et se dirigea vers son moyen de transport quand quelque chose attira son attention. En face, de l'autre coté de la rue, se trouvait un couple qui se donnait la main. Les deux amoureux semblaient être coupé du monde, comme si ils vivaient dans un univers bien à eux. Ils étaient heureux. Instinctivement, le jeune homme porta sa main à ses lèvres et repensa à la phrase du blond.

__

Avant de partir, je te donne un aperçu de ta vie si tu acceptes. 

-" Peut être que ce ne serait pas si mal enfin de compte " murmura le Chinois perdu dans ses pensées. Il attrapa vivement son téléphone portable et pianota un numéro inscrit sur la petite carte de visite. Un homme décrocha :

-" Allo ? "

-" J'accepte. " annonça Wufei d'une voix claire

-" Bien, rendez-vous dans le parking du centre commercial sud dans 2 heures. N'emportez rien, ne prévenez personne et ne vous faites pas suivre. " 

Et l'homme raccrocha. Wufei hésita de nouveau. Il ne devait rien emporter mais comment allait-il faire pour ses vêtements, et ses objets personnels, ses souvenirs ? 

__

Tu n'auras qu'à obéir aveuglement aux ordres donner par la personne qui répondra.

Quatre avait dit que se serait simple mais comment ?

Wufei se détacha les cheveux et passa ses mains dedans. Il chevaucha sa moto et démarra en trompe se dirigeant vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il devait assumer son choix jusqu'au bout.

Aillant déambulait dans le quartier, il arriva juste à l'heure et trouva dans le lieu de rendez-vous une berline noire qui semblait spacieuse et qui était passe par tout. On ne les remarquerait pas avec, ça c'était une évidence. Il descendit de sa monture et se dirigea vers l'auto. 

Un homme d'un mètre quatre vingt environ portant une djellaba bleu roi ouvrit la porte du conducteur et la referma derrière lui. Wufei put voir sur le siège passager un long cimeterre, qui lui avait rappelé l'espace d'un instant les armes du gundam Sandrock. L'homme s'inclina devant lui et se présenta :

-" Je suis Yousouf, le chef du harem de Maître Quatre. Je dois vous préparer à le servir. Veillez monter, je répondrais à vos questions une fois que vous vous trouverez en sécurité, loin de tous les regards. "

Il s'inclina de nouveau en ouvrant la porte arrière du véhicule. Wufei s'avança et monta à l'intérieur. L'arabe mit le contact et quitta le parking (en abandonnant la moto) en direction de la banlieue chic de Londres. Il conduisit la voiture dans la légère circulation de la ville qui contraster avec les bouchons de la journée. 

La voiture stoppa dans une cour en gravier au pied d'un hôtel particulier. On ne voyait personne aux fenêtres et personne au-delà de la grille. Yousouf descendit et ouvrit la porte à Wufei qui sembla surpris de cette attention. Le conducteur expliqua alors certaines choses d'une voix calme et posée, et, surtout avec une teinte de respect non feinte.

-" Vous ne pouvez être vu par personne avant votre présentation au Maître (Wufei le regarda avec attention, ainsi ses coups d'œil ne lui avait pas échappé !), et vous possédez aussi un rang important, un favori si la présentation se passe bien, mais, Maître Quatre ne doit pas s'être trompé sur vous, je suis sur que vous lui conviendrait. En attendant le soir où vous lui serez amené, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous être agréable. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre. "

L'homme conduisit le jeune homme à l'intérieur, il grimpa au premier étage et ouvrit une porte. Wufei se trouva dans une gigantesque chambre à coucher au teinte bleu pale. Là, se tenez une femme environ 50 ans qui s'inclina devant lui, mais elle baissa encore plus la tête devant Yousouf, puis elle se redressa et elle l'observa . Ce dernier commença à être mal à l'aise devant cet examen. 

-" Cette femme est la couturière du harem, elle va prendre vos mesures pour que demain vous ayez des vêtements corrects. "

-" Veillez vous dévêtir, je vous pris " demanda la seule femme de la pièce.

Wufei observa Yousouf, celui ci inclina et quitta la pièce. La femme repris :

-" Yousouf peut faire peur mais il est dévoué à notre Maître. Bon, je vais prendre vos mesures, déterminez les meilleurs textiles et les couleurs pour vous mettre en valeur. Puis vous pourrez dormir. "

Le chinois s'exécuta, puis d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

-"Pourquoi je n'aie pas pu emmener des vêtements ou quoique ce soit d'autre de mon appartement ? "

La femme arrêta de bouger et de préparer ses mètres de mesures et échantillonnages de tissu, puis se retourna vers le jeune homme torse nu et qui était en train de défaire son pantalon.

-" Vous ne devez avoir rien qui vous rappel votre ancienne vie, vous ne devez vivre que pour le Maître, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez rien put prendre même les vêtements que vous portez maintenant vont être détruit dès que vous dormirez. "

La femme soupira devant l'étonnement du jeune homme et aller reprendre mais… 

-" Je ne sais rien d'un harem ni de la vie dans un tel lieu, je ne sais pas si c'étais la bonne solution en fin de compte. "

-" Je crois que vous y ferais… Vous savez Maître Quatre n'est pas mauvais et s'il a demandé que Yousouf en personne s'occupe de vous c'est qu'il vous estime beaucoup. "

-" Vraiment ? " demanda Wufei sceptique

-" Le maître du harem ne se déplace que pour les favoris du Maître ! Mais cela m'étonne qui ne vous l'aie pas dit "

Le jeune chinois comprenais la porté des paroles de l'homme qui l'avez amené jusque ici.

-" Mais où sommes-nous ? "

-" Dans une des résidences Winner, qui a été vidée de tout son personnel pour vous accueillir le temps que durera votre éducation. Bon et si je travaillais pour que vous puissiez vous habiller demain ! " Cette phrase fut accompagné d'un sourire.

Wufei accepta d'un hochement de tête et se laissa faire.

****

Lendemain vers 12h00, résidence Winner , banlieue de Londres

Wufei se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat. Il cligna les yeux et regarda la pièce autours de lui. La chambre était vraiment magnifique. Il glissa hors du lit et fut surpris du frottement de la longue chemise blanche qu'il avait porté pour dormir. La couturière lui avait annoncé qu'il ne porterais que du blanc jusqu'au soir de sa présentation. Wufei déglutit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans bruit pour se trouver nez à nez avec Yousouf qui semblait-il devait l'attendre.

-" Votre sommeil a-t-il été bon ? " 

-" Oui, je vous remercie. " répondit le jeune chinois

-" Vous n'avez pas à remercier. Bien, voici les vêtements que vous porterez aujourd'hui, dès que vous serez vêtu nous commenceront les leçons. "

Wufei pris le tas de linge et retourna dans la chambre à coucher, puis ressorti une demi-heure plus tard, prés à affronter l'enseignement du chef du harem.

Le fier pilote 05 du gundam Shen long et Altron s'effondra sur le lit épuisé. L'enseignement de Yousouf avait été éreintant. En moins de 12 heures, il avait réussi là au maître O n'avait jamais réussi, il l'avait fatigué au point qu'il ne tenait plus debout et ne penser qu'à une chose dormir. Wufei roula sur la couette, se mis en boule et s'endormi sans même se changer.

Yousouf était pensif, le jeune Maître avait choisi un jeune magnifique physiquement mais qui avait le défaut être fier et très têtu. Le futur favori s'était plié à toute les demandes et exigences du chef du harem sauf une seul : celle d'appeler le jeune héritier de la famille Winner : Maître Quatre. Durant tout le temps où il était resté avec le chinois, ce dernier l'avait appeler Winner et rien d'autre. Ce détail qui pourrait paraître insignifiant pour le commun des mortels, était très inquiétant pour lui car dans un harem le titre de Maître montrait non seulement le respect des personnes y vivant vers leur propriétaire mais aussi leurs soumissions, or le jeune homme ne voulais pas se soumettre. Il devait y remédier !

****

Un mois plus tard, lieu de résidence du harem, plein Sahara

Yousouf soupira la présentation aller avoir lieu dans quelques minutes, et, il doutait encore de la préparation du novice, mais, le Maître avait refuser d'attendre plus longtemps et avait exigé la venu du futur favori dans la résidence du harem afin de pouvoir le prendre. Yousouf espérait de tout cœur que le jeune homme accepterait la seul chose qui ne fessait pas encore : appeler le Seigneur du harem Maître mais cela il en doutait fortement.

Il venait de quitter le débutant qu'il avait lui-même inspecté et mis en place, tout serait parfait s'il acceptait de se soumettre mais le doute planait toujours.

Wufei était mal à l'aise, il savait comment s'habiller et se préparer pour séduire Winner mais de là se soumettre à lui et l'appeler Maître, il y avait tout un monde et que se passerait-il si cela irritait le jeune blond ? Que ferait-il de lui ?

Quatre était impatient dans quelques minutes, il aurait enfin ce qu'il désirait, il posséderait le fier pilote 05. Il porta son regard sur la porte se trouvant devant lui : une porte en ébène sculptée de toute beauté. Sur cette dernière se trouvait représenté un dragon gigantesque, de noble allure, dont la colère semblait évidente de part une légère fumée sortait des naseaux de la créature mythologique. Le sourire du jeune arabe s'agrandit, un dragon en furie, voilà ce qu'avait été Wufei pendant la guerre mais maintenant il espérait trouver un dragon apprivoisé prés à lui obéir au doigt et a l'œil.

Il ouvrit la porte menant aux appartement du jeune homme qui avait récemment rejoint son harem. Voilà, le temps de l'attente était enfin fini, et, il allait pouvoir goûté au jeune chinois. Cette idée le fît frémir de contentement. Il laissa la porte de bois d'ébène se refermer toute seule derrière lui et avança dans la pièce de quelques pas et se figea. Devant lui se trouvait l'objet de ces rêves les plus érotiques, en position semi-assise sur un tas de coussins de soie verte brodée de fil d'or et d'éclat de miroir. Le Maître des lieux dévorait le jeune homme des yeux, la vision de ce dernier était idyllique. Les cheveux de Wufei étaient lâchés et tombés libre jusqu'à ses épaules. Des fils d'or et des perles d'émeraude étaient savamment mêlés aux mèches couleur ébène de sa chevelure. Ses notes de couleur faisaient ressortir les iris noire de nuit du Chinois. Son regard était approfondi par l'utilisation de rimmel qui avait rallongé ses cils qui au naturel étaient déjà longs ce qui adoucissait admirablement ses traits. La forme d'amande de ses yeux était encore plus soutenu par un fin trait de crayon noir. Ses lèvres semblaient être un appel aux baisers. Elles scintillaient et étaient légèrement entre ouverte, ce qui les rendaient très tentantes. Quatre demeura stoïque malgré l'envi de sauter sur l'objet de ses désirs. Wufei avait les bras tendus et placés légèrement en arrière ce qui lui permettait de garder le dos bien droit. Sur le bras gauche, il portait un bracelet d'or en forme de dragon et son poignet droit était orné de fins bracelets de perles émeraudes et or mêlés. Quatre remarqua d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle étaient identiques à celles dispersées dans ses cheveux. La peau dorée de l'asiatique, qui recouvrait ses pectoraux, était exposée au regard brûlant de l'Arabe car il ne portait qu'un gilet sans manche de soie noir brodé de chaque coté d'un dragon aux écailles vertes et or. Le regard du blond glissa sur les abdominaux pour aller vers les hanches du pilote quand il stoppa au nombril où une émeraude brillait de mille feux, il remarqua aussi quelques fils d'or plaçaient autours de la taille du jeune homme pour la rendre plus fine. Quatre sourit, il allait vraiment s'amuser avec lui. Il laissa couler son regard des hanches vers les jambes fines et pourtant musclés du Chinois. Il portait un panta court qui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet. Cette fois, l'Arabe n'eu pas la patience d'attendre encore et de finir son inspection, il s'avança vers son futur amant, passa deux doigt sous son menton et embrassa ses lèvres offertes. Le baiser se fît exigeant et sauvage. Quatre dominait et voulait le faire savoir à son partenaire. Il fît jouer le poids de son corps pour le forcer à s'allonger sous lui. Une de ces main glissa le long du corps de l'asiatique pour s'arrêter au niveau de son genou qu'il attrapa avec douceur. Il arrêta quelques secondes le baiser pour laisser l'autre garçon reprendre son souffle, puis, il recommença ces jeux de langue avec le Chinois en ramenant sa main et le genou vers le haut pour ramener la jambe vers ses propres hanches.

Pour le moment tout était parfais, Wufei participait aux baisers d'une manière tout bonnement exquise. Il répondait avec une adresse que Quatre avait soupçonné mais sans vraiment en être certain. Cette fois, l'Arabe avait sûrement trouver un favori de tout premier choix. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou où il descendit en laissant des centaines de baisers papillon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au niveau de la carotide. Il commença alors à mordiller et sucer la peau que venait d'offrir Wufei en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière. Le blond senti sous ses propres lèvres le pou de l'asiatique s'accélérer ainsi que sa respiration. Le blond souris devant les faits, à première vu, le Chinois appréciait ses marques d'affection. Un léger murmure se fit entendre :

-" Maître… "

Quatre sourit encore plus, oui, cette nuit allait être mémorable.

****

Un mois plus tard,…

Wufei s'étira dans son lit et constata qu'il y était seul. Il se glissa hors des draps en satin blanc et se dirigea vers un peignoir qui avait été abandonné sur une chaise la nuit précédente. Il le passa malgré le fait qu'il soit trop grand pour lui. Puis il se dirigea vers les portes-fenêtres qui étaient entrouvertes et d'où la brise du matin faisait danser les voilages recouvrant les carreaux. Il se rendit sur la terrasse et se glissa silencieusement vers la personne qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. La personne remis sa tasse de thé sur la petite table qui se trouvait à ses cotés, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de l'asiatique qui pris alors ce geste pur un accord implicite pour prendre la parole.

-" Maître Quatre, vous devriez encore dormir, il est très tôt et vous avez peu dormi. "

Quatre sourit sous la remarque et répondit

-" Tu en sais quelques chose, non ? " 

Il vit alors le Chinois rougir et il ne put s'empêcher de relever son visage vers lui et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Quand le baiser pris fin, il attira son favori sur ses genoux et glissa une main sur sa cuisse qui caressa avec lenteur. La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, il commença à mordiller le cou de son Seigneur. Ce dernier arrêta sa caresse et se releva, Wufei resta contre lui et entoura, dès qu'il put, ses jambes autours de la taille du blond, qui en réponse se mit à sourire et lança d'une voix enjouée :

-" Je crois que l'on finir cette passionnante discussion dans tes appartements, mon petit dragon. "

Le petit dragon eut un rire clair et embrassa Quatre en retour et lança :

-" Je suis là pour satisfaire toutes vos envies Maître Quatre ! " 

****

Fin


End file.
